It Wasn't Meant To Be Like This
by midnightdusk
Summary: A GeorgeHermione fic. They have slowly become friends and they both want to be more, but with a jealous Ron and an angry Harry will it ever be able to happen?
1. Chapter 1

It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This

**Summary: **A George/Hermione fic. They have slowly become friends and they both want to be more, but with a jealous Ron and an angry Harry will it ever be able to happen?

**Disclaimer: **I find these silly, we all know if I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing fan fiction. I would be sitting by the beach sipping a hot mocha and eating pistachio ice – cream becoming very very fat but not caring because I could afford liposuction.

**Authors Note: **A strange couple they are but curious all the same. Think about it, they would be kind of cute together. This is a side project really. Oh, and one more thing, I have a C2 Draco Lover's group so go and check it out!

**Paradise – Vanessa Carlton**

_Well all she wants and all she needs are reasons to survive,_

_A day in which the sun will take her artificial light, her light_

_And it's one more day in paradise_

_One more day in paradise_

_It's one more day in paradise,_

_One last chance to feel alright, alright._

Chapter One 

He lazily leant against the wall, acting as if he owned the world. Shadows danced across his face, but from the small amount of light seeping through the window Hermione could see a smirk play across his lips. He was so _sure _of himself, something that Ron definitely wasn't. She stepped towards him, her legs quivered for a second as she felt the warmth radiate off him.

"Didn't know if you had the guts to come Hermione…" he drawled slowly, but grinning at her all the same.

Hermione shook her bushy hair and tensed her shoulders, "I probably _shouldn't _have come…we both know that"

He laughed. "You worry too much Mione…"

She stiffened. "Well it's not your life we're toying with!"

He laughed again, but this time it was short and harsh. "Not my life eh? So if my family found out it wouldn't matter? How do you think little Ronnie would feel knowing his older brother was having rendezvous' with his long time crush?"

She backed away. It always had to be like this.

Refusing to look him in the eye she replied,

"Sorry, I'm sorry George. It's just, I mean, I never thought that anything like this would happen, that I would feel like I do, but I just, you understand don't you? You understand that we can't keep meeting like this? For your sake as well as mine…" Hermione said slowly, saying the words as if she meant them but unsure herself.

Pushing himself off the wall George stepped towards her. Even though he didn't have the height of his brothers George towered over her, his strong body very capable of overpowering her. Placing his arms on either side of her he pressed her against the wall, leaning over her shoulder he whispered in her ear, "My mind understands Hermione, I'm afraid it's my body that refuses to."

Hermione shut her eyes. Whenever he was touching her she felt so dizzy and unaware of everything around her. There was little space between their bodies; she had always marveled at how well they fit together. She could feel a tingle in her chest as his stubble brushed against her cheek. He moved his hand around her back, pulling her in closer. Hermione placed her hand in his hair, knowing now that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from kissing him.

"BANG"

Hermione jumped away scared by a loud explosion. She had forgotten she was at the Weasley's house, and how easy it would have been for someone to catch them.

Hermione glanced at George, he locked eyes with her, and he was telling her not to do this. Tearing them away she ran down the corridor.

"It's not like there's even anything wrong with it…" George muttered to himself storming off the other direction.

Hermione avoided him as much as possible, at breakfast she could feel his eyes on her, urging her to look up. But she couldn't do it.

The feeling had begun after her 5th year. Everyone else was rushing around, worried about something or other and Hermione hadn't been able to cope. George had been there for her; he made her laugh, not like Ron did, but full-bellied laughs that could put anybody in a good mood no matter the circumstance. He hadn't just been a laugh though, it had surprised her immensely, how at times he would be serious and tell her how he was worried about the war, about his family, and about her as well.

'We're too young, we're supposed to be off chasing girls and drinking, and partying, and not worrying about the world being taken over by some evil dude. It's not meant to be like this, but if I start worrying who will be there to cheer everyone up? Who will be there to crack a stupid joke when nobody can see any hope? I have feelings too you know, I'm not always so stupid, I know what's going on."

Seeing a different side too George had made her view him differently, she no longer saw him as Ron's goofy older brother, but a real man, with feelings and personality, and ideas of his own. The best thing about him was how he cared for her; he always put her first. Like the time they went down to the lake last Christmas and it had started snowing. Even though it was freezing he had given her his jacket because it was the 'gentlemanly' thing to do. And how when Ron forgot her birthday he had been the one to cause a fuss, to spoil her and 'beat up' his younger brother for not remembering.

Maybe he had become more responsible after leaving school during her 5th year, running his own business with Fred…maybe he had realised that there was much more to life than jokes.

It was now the summer after her final year at Hogwarts, and she was finally relaxing with the Weasley's after the stress of exams, and the final battle against Voldemort.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt tears welling up. How could she even think that he didn't care? Who had come looking for her during the final battle? Who had protected her? She could still remember his face, full of concern and worry, and the relief when he found her. How he had wrapped his arms around her and just held her whilst she sobbed, how he had stroked her hair and told her everything was going to be all right.

"Hermione? Heeerrrr – mioooone"

Hermione lifted her head, realising she was still at the breakfast table and everybody was looking at her curiously.

Ron laughed, "Didn't get enough sleep eh?"

Hermione smiled weakly, "Yeah something like that"

She heard a chair scrape loudly and someone storm out of the room, she raised her eyes and saw it had been George.

Mrs. Weasley glanced out the door. "Don't know what's up with that boy this morning, acting all moody and such…"

Harry gave her an oddly furtive glance and answered, "Maybe Hermione should see, you're fairly close to him aren't you Mione?"

Mrs. Weasley gave her a side ways look, one eyebrow raised. "Are you dear? I can't say I've noticed you two talking much?"

Hermione could feel her face begin to flush so she stole a long sip of water to regain her cool. "We talk sometimes" she replied simply.

Harry glanced at her again, muttering something under his breath.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and shook his head. "Whatever, Fred can figure out what's up with him, I'm sure it's probably just some silly joke again, that's all he ever thinks about"

Hermione's stomach lurched. So _that _was how Ron saw George? He looked down on him! It sickened her to realise how little Ron knew his own brother, how he couldn't even be bothered to see how much he meant to her, and she was supposed to be Ron's best friend, god knew everyone assumed she was his 'soul mate'. It was at time likes this where Hermione _really _didn't like Ron.

"Hermione dear, are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Weasley addressed her, a look of worry on her face.

Hermione forced a smile on her face, 'Uhh…I don't think breakfast agreed with me Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if I just went back to bed for a while?"

Mrs. Weasley hurried over and placed a hand on her forehead, "Yes, yes, you've got a bit of a temperature, off to bed with you…" she gently pried her off her chair and turned to Harry, "…Harry dear would you mind taking Hermione to her room?"

Harry nodded and led Hermione to her room. She sat down on her bed waiting for him to leave the room. But he didn't. Hermione watched him standing at the door, silent but with something obviously on his mind.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked wearily, she really just wanted to be alone.

He stood still for a moment before asking, "What's going on with you and George?"

Hermione froze.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione said slowly, trying to figure out what he could possibly know.

Harry edged into her room and shut the door.

"Hermione I saw you and George last night. I saw how he was acting this morning, how you were, now tell me Hermione _what is going on between you and George_?" Harry repeated his eyes a bit hard.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "You know Harry, this isn't even any of your business! Let me assure you there is _nothing _going on between us, nothing, ok? But even if there was it _still _wouldn't be any of your business!"

Harry pursed his lips.

"Well make sure there isn't. You know how Ron feels about you, and how much it would hurt him if there was"

Hermione sighed. "Look Harry, if Ron cared about me that much he wouldn't be so oblivious to me, he would have _done _something in the, what, say the past _seven _years!"

Harry stomped his foot a little bit. "You _know _what Ron's like Hermione!"

"Does that excuse him then?" Hermione spat back irritated at Harry's persistence.

Harry paused. "Yes, it does. Hermione this war has been hard on everyone, Ron has worked so hard to protect you an…"

Hermione interrupted him, "Worked hard to protect me?" she scoffed, "Ron's done _jackshit _to protect me! Half the time he doesn't have a clue where I am or what I'm doing or what I'm feeling and frankly Harry, if this is who Ron is I have absolutely no interest in starting a relationship with him anyway."

Harry glared at her. "Ok, whatever, Ron's my best mate Hermione and I'll be damned if I hear you talk that way about him!"

Harry stalked towards the door, flinging it open, but as he went to step out Hermione replied softly,

"Then what am I to you Harry? A bother? A pain? Am _I _not your friend too?"

His back stiffened, but acting as if he hadn't heard her he softly shut the door.

Scowling at the wall Hermione lay back on the bed and felt the tears come. Couldn't George see this is what would happen if they got together! Couldn't he understand? Why did she have to fall for him! Why did _he _have to fall for her! But most of all, why couldn't it be accepted?

As Hermione drifted off into a restless sleep a thin flesh coloured string was pulled back into George's room.

**Authors Note:**

This is my attempt at a short (6000 – 10,000) word Hermione/George fic but depending on your reactions and my motivation it might be longer than that. But, remember, if I don't think anyone is reading it I won't see the point in continuing. It's not going to be especially silly but more of an angst/romance. It will be updated by my will. Please tell me you what you think because I'm not entirely sure whether a Hermione/George fic will be getting many reviews! Ah well, I'm writing it because I want to, so I may as well just write it! I would also like to tell people about my C2 group; it is focusing on Draco/Hermione and Draco/Ginny relationship with a few odd ones chucked in as well. All stories I've recommend in there have been read by me (I've read a fair few…) and fantastic reads!


	2. Chapter 2

**It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This**

**Summary: **A George/Hermione fic. They have slowly become friends and they both want to be more, but with a jealous Ron and an angry Harry will it ever be able to happen?

**Disclaimer: **_I won't pretend that I own anything, I don't own the plot, the characters, and the situations. I would get annoyed if some ripped off my plot word to word but there isn't much I can do about it, so go ahead! I would like to give credit to J.K.Rowling, because without her many people would be living such …unfulfilled…lives. Nah, but yeah she rocks! _

**Authors Note: **Thankyou to those who review, I hope those who don't review but are reading this story feel guilty and review this chapter. Thankyou to those who put me on your favourite stories list it always makes me a little giddy. It's nice to know people are reading what I put time into creating. All the song lyrics are from fantastic songs and bands I strongly suggest you listen to. Powderfinger is a fabulous Australian band who I'm telling you that you will love if you give them a go!

* * *

**Roll Right By You - Powderfinger**

_Are you in the situation to decide whether you really care?_

_Come on you know that it's hard to complain about the way you live_

_So please don't let it roll right by you_

_Just think if the same thing happened to you

* * *

_

**Last time:**

Scowling at the wall Hermione lay back on the bed and felt the tears come. Couldn't George see this is what would happen if they got together! Couldn't he understand? Why did she have to fall for him! Why did _he _have to fall for her! But most of all, why couldn't it be accepted?

As Hermione drifted off into a restless sleep a thin flesh coloured string was pulled back into George's room.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Hermione gently drew the blinds open, clipping the material together so it wouldn't fall back again. It was early, probably only 6am on a Sunday morning, nobody else would be up, and Hermione knew this. The sun was beginning to rise, she could see it begin to light up the rolling green hills surrounding the Weasley's home. As a light breeze touched her face Hermione could feel herself begin to tear up again, she just _couldn't _stay here. She hadn't realised until last night how deep her feelings for George were, she had just figured she'd had a little crush you know, a hero worshipping of the man who had been there for her. But last night confirmed that her little 'fairy tale' wasn't going to happen, that it wouldn't and couldn't be accepted. In her dreams she had come to a conclusion, if she couldn't stay here, then she would simply leave.

It wasn't that big of a deal really, The Burrow wasn't even her home. Hermione's parents had seen her briefly before she came to the Burrow and to tell the truth, Hermione missed her parents. She missed the whole part of muggle life, the simplicity, and the casual, relaxed feel.

She missed being a nobody, being just a normal person who could walk down the street, and smile and smell the flowers and nobody would notice or care. In the wizarding world everybody knew her face, and even though the war was technically over there were those who would never accept her. And even those, like the Weasley's who did accept her could never accept what, _who _she wanted.

Hermione heard someone stir in the room next to her and felt herself smile as she recognised a soft moaning noise that signaled that Ginny was waking up. Ginny was the only person who knew about her feelings for George, other than George, and the one Weasley who would accept their relationship. It was stupid really…why couldn't she and George have a relationship? It's not like she fell in love with Draco Malfoy or anything! Everybody expected her and Ron to get together, they were the 'sweetheart' couple, representing good, and hope. What they didn't realise is that it would be absolute rubbish if she and Ron were together.

Hermione dragged her bags down the stairs and apparated out, taking one last look at the Burrow.

"Has anybody seen Hermione this morning?" Ginny Weasley asked everyone at breakfast that morning. She watched a brief look of mystification over everyone's face, but was especially surprised by Harry's whose face darkened at the mention of Hermione.

"Weeelll?" she repeated, buttering her toast.

Ron glanced up from his plate of bacon and eggs, dropping his fork onto his plate with a 'clunk'. "Yeah…Ginny's right…where _is _Hermione, she's always first down here!" Ron answered slowly, looking around the room as if to see if she was hiding from him.

George kept his face blank, aware of Harry staring at him, but his insides were churning quite horribly. George wasn't usually the serious type, if it hadn't been involving him he would have thought this situation quite funny, but the fact remained was that it did involve him, and his feelings. Apart from a few flings back at Hogwarts George had never had a serious relationship. He had always wanted, like all male Weasley's, a beautiful girl to hang off his arm, but when presented with the opportunity last year he refused. He refused because he realised he wanted somebody else.

It wasn't supposed to happen. When he befriended Hermione a few years ago it was honestly more out of boredom than anything. She was his little brother's best friend, his _crush _but he had always found her quite conservative. He'd seen her crying quietly one morning, and he couldn't help but try and help her. Hermione had always stood up to him, reprimanding him when she was a prefect, and doing it with the complete knowledge that he would prank her as 'payback'. As he got to know her he realised she wasn't like every other girl. She wasn't interested to romance, or make – up, or having a big happy wizarding family. She had a broader view of the world, she loved knowledge and wisdom, and nature. She was realistic in her dreams, but more than anything she saw him as a person, not just as somebody who cracked jokes every now and then, or not as one of the 'Weasley twins'.

George blinked and realised Harry was still staring at him. Looking up he glared at the boy and returned to his food.

"SHE'S GONE"

George's head shot up as he heard his sister scream from upstairs; he'd never even notice her leaving the room.

George waited as everyone else bolted up the stairs, Harry obviously knew about them but it didn't mean that the rest of his family had to be suspicious.

He heard everyone run down the steps again, stopping right in front of him. Harry stepped forward from the group and poked him in the chest,

"OK, where did she go?" he demanded angrily.

George glanced at his family who looked as confused as he felt.

"What are you going on about Harry!" George replied casually. "Where has who gone?"

Harry scowled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Where did Hermione go?"

George felt his chest flutter. So she's left. She's bolted, run away, couldn't handle being around anymore. So he'd be that type of guy then? The one who got close to people but before anything could happen they would get a reality check and leave.

"She's left? How the _hell _would I know where she went?" George hissed back, with more venom than intended.

Harry looked slightly taken aback for a second. The rest of his family looked completely puzzled.

"What are you going on about dear?" Mrs. Weasley intervened, "Why would George know where Hermione has gone if Ron doesn't?"

George almost laughed to himself, by his mum saying that he was almost positive that Harry would blurt out whatever assumptions he had jumped to.

He was right.

Harry scoffed and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Why would George know…hmmm…let me think, maybe because he and Hermione have been secretly been meeting! Behind Ron's back and everything!" Harry replied sarcastically, his usually cheery eyes looking as if a cloud had been brewing over them.

George closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again, wished they had remained shut. Harry was standing there, hands firmly on his hips glaring at him, his mother's eyes were wild in confusion, Ron looked partially confused, partially angry, and his dear little sister stood there laughing at him.

"GEORGE" his mother wailed at him, 'What on _earth _is Harry talking about?"

Ignoring all the faces a small dam burst inside of him, it wasn't any of their business, besides, as much as he wanted it there _wasn't _anything going on between Hermione and him.

"I _told _you, I don't know where Hermione is" George bit back pushing past Harry, and as he began walking up the stairs he called over his shoulder, "…and nor do I care!"

George slammed his door shut, he knew his reaction would quite clearly show something was up with him, but he suspected that the only people who believed it had something to do with Hermione were Harry and Ginny. Picking up one of his heavy boots George flung it across the room and stared at the huge dent it made in the wall. He had never felt this angry in his life, how _dare _she be allowed to just pick up and leave? Didn't she care about him at all? Didn't the past few years mean _anything _to her?

"_She didn't even have the guts or enough respect for him to tell me to my face…she's a coward, that's all she is…a coward!"_

They'd been playing 'the game' for months now, avoiding each other only to meet up, and pretend that there wasn't anything between them. She felt it, _he _certainly felt it, what was making it so difficult? _His brother.

* * *

_

FLASHBACK 

_George was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a glass of orange juice, and Hermione sat opposite of him reading the morning newspaper. When they both realised nobody else was coming down for breakfast in the immediate future they looked up and caught each other's eye. _

"_Did you have a good sleep last night?" George drawled, watching the colour drain from her face._

_She spluttered angrily, "So that WAS you? You know I'm deadly afraid of bugs! You bastard!" _

_George laughed. "I know…but you can't say you didn't enjoy it!" _

_Hermione threw the paper at his head, "Don't be so stupid! I hate you…you…you….argh!" _

_George smirked, edging a bit closer to her, "Nah…I don't think you hate me, in fact, you love me coz I did that!" _

_Hermione blushed and George smiled at her, he loved it when he managed to embarrass her. She didn't reply to his words, so he continued…_

"_Stumped? Can't think of anything to say? That's not like you Hermione" he joked, waving a finger in her face. _

_Hermione opened her mouth to reply but stopped, looking at something over his shoulder. George whipped around, fiercely aware of the compromising position they had moved themselves into. He spotted Ron standing in the doorway, his mouth open, eyes dark and narrowed at him._

"_What are you doing to her! Get away from her!" Ron shouted angrily. Hermione quickly stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We were just talking Ron…" she soothed, refusing to look George in the eye. _

_Ron muttered something and then turned to George, "You leave her alone you hear me? I don't want you pranking Hermione, she doesn't like it!" He then proceeded to drag Hermione out the door. _

_George smiled as he saw Hermione look back at him and mouth; "I do like it" _

END FLASHBACK

* * *

They had been caught together so many times since then, each time Ron had become angry and suspicious, but with the forgetful nature of his younger brother it was never remembered. 

Glaring at his wall George growled to himself,

"_What's it matter…I don't need her, not now, not ever!"

* * *

_

**Authors Note:**

I've just got to give a big **THANKYOU **to everyone who reviewed the first chapter; I was delighted with the response. I want to continue doing a few flashbacks so you can get an idea of the kind of relationship that Hermione & George actually did have. Please, continue **REVIEWING **because it only takes a couple of seconds and it makes me so happy…don't you want to make me happy?

**SO**thankyou to - dolface546, luna luck, Alanna, Antanaqui, Debra Wilson, Free2style1026 and navala, plus someone else who reviewed but just called themself 'reader' - not like that wasn't obvious. But anyway, cheers are extended you guys, thankyou very much. OH, and also to Pauly - 85 who just reviewed as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This**

**Summary: **A George/Hermione fic. They have slowly become friends and they both want to be more, but with a jealous Ron and an angry Harry will it ever be able to happen?

**Disclaimer: **I'm making it clear that I do not own Harry Potter or anything appearing within J.K.Rowling's series, she is a genius, I am merely a fan.

**Authors Note: **THREE more days until Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince comes out! ARE WE EXCITED? YES WE ARE!

**You're in the Air – R.E.M**

_You wanted a challenge that's calling you higher,_

_I landed on my feet by crawling, _

_I remember standing alone trying to forget you idling_

_I hate to admit that that's my reference point_

_But there it is you say you want me,_

_I'm what you found, _

_I'm upside down, _

You're in the air 

**Last time:**

They had been caught together so many times since then, each time Ron had become angry and suspicious, but with the forgetful nature of his younger brother it was never remembered.

Glaring at his wall George growled to himself,

"_What's it matter…I don't need her, not now, not ever!"_

**Chapter Three:**

Hermione wiped a couple of stray tears from her face, plastered a smile and picked up the heavy wooden knocker for her front door. She heard her mother's footsteps hurry to the door and felt reminded of the past by the comforting noise. The door swung open and for a moment her mother froze, blinked, then pulled her into a massive hug.

Hermione frowned as she looked at her mother's face; she looked so much older. People often told Hermione that she looked like her mother. They had the same bushy hair, the same pointy face and dark eyes. But her mother's hair was graying, her face held the look of an old, tired woman and it made Hermione feel ill.

_How much have I been neglecting my family?_

"Mum…" Hermione whispered into her hair, feeling her tears begin to fall again.

"Who is it Angela?" Hermione's dad called from across the room.

Hermione's mind was full of memories from her childhood, ones that made her sorely miss the muggle world. She remembered the time she sat in the garden with her storybooks, the times she would scale the trees in the backyard, or have tea parties in her cubby. She remembered a time when Ron had made fun of how prejudice muggles were, but now that she thought about it, pure blood wizards were more prejudice, snobbish, and much more ignorant.

Hermione's mother gently grabbed her shoulders and directed her to the living room,

"It's our Hermione, she's come home sweetie…"

A couple of days past and George spent them either sulking in his room, or in the attic mixing new products for his and George's joke shop. Usually inventing new jokes could remove figurative boulders from his shoulders, but today…today was different.

Fred watched his twin brother carefully, he saw George laugh at things he should be, and smile when he cracked a joke, but behind his eyes Fred could tell something was wrong. He would catch George sometimes staring out the window, his hands paused in the same position they had been minutes before. Fred was not _positive _what was bugging him, but he guessed it had something to with the abrupt departure of Hermione.

"She'll be back," Fred said suddenly. He could only see George's back, but from the way it stiffened he knew he had been heard.

"And what if I don't want her to come back!" George replied slowly, tapping the wooden desk with his fingers.

Fred flipped a bit of hair out of his eyes and chortled. "Yeah, and I'd be happy if our joke shop went under"

George turned around and Fred was shocked, no, he was _terrified_, because it looked as if George had been crying.

Fred subconsciously took a step backwards,

"Ok…what the _fuck _is going on with you? That is the _only _time I've ever seen you cry!"

George glared at him, "What about that time I started crying when that spider what is Ron's bed?"

Fred shook his head quickly, "I didn't mean crying out of _laughter_ George"

George bit his lip and turned away.

Taking a step towards his brother Fred grabbed him by the shoulders,

"You know what mate? I don't care what's going on, you obviously don't want to talk about it. How about we just go out and get _really _pissed?" Fred declared.

Hermione's father froze in his spot; glasses falling down his nose he just stared at her. Hermione didn't know whether to cry or laugh, instead she settled for a gurgling sort of noise,

"Dad" she greeted, running into his arms.

She felt safe in her father's arms, at home. He patted her softly on the head and choked out a laugh, "Hermione…." Pulling away he cupped her face, "Hermione what are you doing here? I thought you were at the Weasley's?"

Hermione frowned and replied, "He didn't want me there" She then grabbed her back and made her way up the stairs to her room.

Hermione's father glanced at his wife and asked, "…him?"

The next few days were a healthy distraction for her, she slept, ate warm home cooked food, went on shopping and coffee trips into London with her mother, and read books at night with her father. Sitting at dinner a few nights later Hermione picked around with her food, oblivious to the concern etched on her parent's faces.

"Hermione…" her mother asked slowly. Hermione glanced up; "…what's wrong honey? You haven't been yourself…"

Hermione scoffed. "I have mum…I have been myself, this is apparently who I am, a sulky, boring bookworm!"

Hermione's mum looked confused, but Hermione wasn't listening she was remembering something George had said to her a few months ago…

FLASHBACK 

A light snow had begun to fall and Hermione's cheeks were rosy from the chill. She glanced next to her and felt her heart jump when she saw George sitting next to her, staring out into the snow dappled hills.

"_George…" she interrupted his thoughts._

_He broke his stare and grinned at her, "M'dear?" _

_Hermione giggled. "George, I was wondering, are Christmas's always like this at the burrow?" _

_George rolled his eyes. "Ok…I'm sorry I dragged you alon…" _

_Hermione quickly waved her hand in the air, "NO! No…I loved it, I was just wondering are they always this good?" _

_George drew away from her, "YOU CRAZY! You liked Christmas here?" _

_Hermione chuckled. "Well…yeah…" _

_George hesitated, glancing around at the Burrow in the distance, after making sure no – one was about he leant in closer to Hermione.  
_

"_You really are one of the family aren't you?" he whispered into her ear causing shivers to run down her spine._

_Hermione pulled away slightly, only to be grabbed from around the waist. George's arm against her body was radiating heat and she knew she wanted more of it, if only she hadn't been so afraid…_

_She could make out George's face leaning into hers and it just felt so, well, wrong at that moment. Edging away she quickly stood up and George fell face first into the snow. He glared up at her, his face turning steadily red. _

"_What was that!" he demanded. Hermione paused, she wasn't used to an angry George._

"_Er…"_

"_So Lee was right then eh?" George drawled his eyes narrowing at her, "…you are just a boring bookworm!" _

_Hermione could feel a tear roll down her cheek as he stormed off towards the house. _

"_Bastard…" she muttered._

END FLASHBACK 

"Bastard…" Hermione muttered, causing her father to give her a reprimanding look.

There was a loud knock at the front door, and her parents exchanged looks.

"Oh" her father said, "I wonder who that could be?" he continued a small smile playing on his lips.

Looking between them Hermione frowned, "What! What are you guys up to?"

Hermione followed them to the front door and squealed when she saw who was standing there.

"TRISH!" Hermione screamed running towards the girl

The girl was tall and slim, she looked a few years older than Hermione with long brown hair, and similar dark eyes.

"Mione how you going?" she replied. "Long time no see!"

Hermione sobbed into her cousin's arms causing Trish to send a distressed look to her aunt and uncle. The both just shrugged at her.

"Well then…" Trish spoke carefully, "…I guess we'll just be going now to absolutely _smashed_!"

Hermione shook her dark jumper on as they approached the well known pub "Button My Lip", she wasn't too happy now she realised where they were going, it was renowned for being full of rowdy young people. She watched Trish waltz up to the door and talk to the guy manning it, Hermione didn't want to be like Trish, but she certainly did admire her. Trish had dressed in a mini skirt and sparkly top, whereas Hermione had settled for some jeans and a V – neck sweater.

"Do you think I'm dressed a bit conservative?" Hermione whispered to her cousin who proceeded to look at her.

"Yeah…but Mione, nobody will remember what you're wearing tomorrow…"

Hermione stiffened. She _really _didn't like these types of places.

The room was dark with lights flashing over what she assumed to be the dance floor. Hermione closed her eyes, as she smelt the room, a mixture of sweat and alcohol it was seriously foreign to her nose. Before she could gawk at the strange mix of people in the room Trish had dragged her over to the bar and plonked her down on a seat.

"Now what will you two ladies have?" the barman asked. Hermione eyed him off, he had to be at _least _her father's age but he was wearing a leather jacket and had his hair slicked back.

Trish nudged her to stop laughing and greeted the man.

"I'll have a shot of vodka, and my _friend _here will have a double"

She had never been much of a drinker; in fact, she was often ridiculed for her lack of knowledge on alcoholic beverages. It hadn't mattered much before, even though George was a big drinker he never really cared what she had done. Watching the clear liquid in the glass in front of her Hermione roughly picked it up and flung it down her throat, "Fuck George"

Usually George was eager to go this places with his brother, they had enough money to now buy a _shitload _of drinks, they were good-looking enough to get some girls, and he found it interesting watching all the different people but tonight was different, he just wasn't in the mood. He watched Fred pounce across the room, attaching himself to various girls and laughed, Fred was the charmer really…he was the more subdued one. Realising Fred wasn't going to force him to do anything George made his way to the bar, a place he knew quite well.

Button My Lip had been the bar of choice for Fred and him when they were younger because it was a muggle one and nobody there would recognize them. The whole dance scene had never really interested him, and although the drinks here were good George would rather be off at the local down the road.

"Evening my red haired friend!" the barman shouted at him, "Your brother here as well?"

George nodded, watching Fred making a fool of himself on the dancefloor.

"So what'll it be then?" The barman continued, wiping a glass.

George ran his fingers through his thick hair, knowing that in his current state of mind he probably shouldn't be drinking,

"I'll have a scotch thanks mate" he answered, grabbing the cool glass and flinging the drink down.

Nursing his third scotch George turned his eyes to the dance floor, and noticed a commotion on the far side of the floor. Spotting Fred on the other side of the room he relaxed with the knowledge it was not his twin causing the disturbance. Over the next few drinks George came to a conclusion; the _only _people who sat and drank at the bar were people too unattractive and alone to be anywhere else.

"Well I'll be _damned _if I become one of them…" George muttered darkly, causing the bartender to glance at him curiously. Hoisting himself off his stool, hesitating for a moment on wobbly legs he made his way to the commotion on the other side of the room, at least there would be some excitement there.

"BITCH! BITCH you _stole _my man! YOU STOLE MY MAN!"

George cringed as he recognised the voice as an angry screaming female. Getting closer he noticed a short, chubby brunette being restrained by some friends as she was flinging about trying to attack another girl. George glanced at the other girl who was leaning on one of her friends looking slightly off her face.

"I didn't…didn't steal him, he came to me…" the girl slurred back, pulling out of her friends grasp but then nearly tumbling straight onto the floor.

"YOU DIDN"T FUCKING STEAL HIM? YOU WERE ALL OVER HIM BITCH!" the angry girl bellowed back. She ripped herself out of her friends hold and ran towards the other girl, realising he was in her path George edged away. A slight smirk forming on his lips George turned too look at the other girl. As the girl looked straight up George felt his heart plummet, _the other girl was Hermione. _

**Authors Note:**

Well, well, well…what will our George do? Will he cut and run or will he save Hermione from the rampaging bull? Anyway, I kind of got writer's block for this chapter, hopefully I can go full steam ahead for a while. And if this is the last chapter I write before the next Harry Potter comes out I want to wish all my readers a happy Harry Potter reading…I AM SO EXCITED. Oh, and thankyou so much to all you guys who have reviewed, I am really happy with the amount I've received so far, you guys rock!


	4. Chapter 4

**It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This**

**Summary: **A George/Hermione fic. They have slowly become friends and they both want to be more, but with a jealous Ron and an angry Harry will it ever be able to happen?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter but I do own a blue Winnie the pooh cup, a jar of jam, a 'dusk' candle and 'Spirit of the Incas', all of which are currently sitting In front of me on my desk!

**Authors Note: **Hello my faithfuls! I am planning on updating this just before the next Harry Potter book comes out, (I didn't actually think I would have this chapter finished before it came out but what do you know :P ) Anyway, I love you guys for reviewing, it's what makes me want to continue this story and make it a real one instead of a couple thousand of words I give up on remarkably quickly. Anyway, please, enjoy this chapter and **_REVIEW!_**

**Slow Down Georgie (she's poison) by Elton John**

Slow down Georgie she's poison  
Man you've got to watch yourself  
She's gonna get in your head, she's gonna crawl in your bed  
You're just a stepping stone for someone else

**Last time:**

"YOU DIDN"T FUCKING STEAL HIM? YOU WERE ALL OVER HIM BITCH!" the angry girl bellowed back. She ripped herself out of her friends hold and ran towards the other girl, realising he was in her path George edged away. A slight smirk forming on his lips George turned too look at the other girl. As the girl looked straight up George felt his heart plummet, _the other girl was Hermione._

**Chapter Four:**

George froze, his glass held precariously in his hand as he watched the small girl charge towards a very drunk Hermione. He felt rooted to the spot, never before had he seen Hermione drunk, in fact, never before had he _heard _of Hermione being drunk…well, except once before…

FLASHBACK 

George put on what he thought was his best charming smile, popped the bottle of Firewhiskey under his arm and greeted the Fat Lady as if she was an old friend.

"_What are you doing back here son?" she asked suspiciously_

_Giving her a mock bow George replied, "Ah how could I stay away from you Milady? What with your radiance, your intell…" _

"_Oh quit the nonsense boy, just go in" she interrupted him, looking slightly pleased all the same._

_George went to cover his ears as the door opened, there was quite obviously a raging party in the Gryffindor common room. Entering the room he immediately looked for Hermione, it was her 18th birthday after all. Before he could spot her someone jumped at him. _

"_YOU CAME GEORGE YOU CAME!" the person squealed, ruffling his hair. _

_Prying the person off him he nearly dropped the bottle he was carrying as he realised it was a very tipsy Hermione. _

"_Uh…yeah, Happy Birthday Mione" George answered slightly put off by the giggling girl in front of him. He handed her the bottle and she grabbed it enthusiastically, _

"_Ooooohh Firewhiskey!" she exclaimed tearing the packaging apart. "We've just run out too!" _

_George's eyes widened, never in all his time at Hogwarts had he seen so many people pissed at the same time. One side of him felt protective for Hermione, she'd sincerely regret her actions the next morning, another side felt extraordinarily jealous that he and Fred had never been able to hold such a party, and the other side, the one he tried so very hard to keep hidden just wanted to take advantage of Hermione there and then. _

"Make it last won't you Mione?" George drawled, struggling to keep the amusement off his face.

_She looked up at him, eyes wide and brown and nodded childishly. Ignoring his advice she tore the top off the bottle and sculled half the bottle. George grabbed the bottle off her, holding it out of her reach. She leant against him causing George to try and block out those 'naughty' feelings. _

"_Gimmie Gimmie!" she demanded, leaping at his arms. _

"_You know the more she drinks the sooner she passes out" a voice spoke from behind him. _

_George grinned at Harry who was nursing a glass of water and looked tired as he watched Hermione. "What exactly are you implying?" George replied with a touch of humour in his voice._

"_Well, you haven't been here all night! Lets just say that Hermione makes a very tiresome drunk" _

_George laughed, "Our little Hermione, how wou…" George wasn't able to finish as he felt her leap at him again. George froze when he realised what she was doing. Looking down he saw Hermione examining her jeans, slapping his hand away Hermione grabbed him a little too close to his crotch. "Come on little Georgie, come out to plaaay" she sang. _

_George quickly glanced up at Harry who had a look of astonishment on his face; "Yeah well, she's been acting like that all night, not thaat far, but you can see why we're so tired now" _

_He felt Hermione's hand edge towards his zipper and he groaned on the inside, this was so wrong, so damn wrong. Bending down he was ready to tell her to bugger off or sober up but realised he needn't bother, as she was now sound asleep on the ground. _

END FLASHBACK 

George shrugged that memory out of his mind as he watched her stagger around now it was quite clear she was drunk. The people surrounding Hermione moved away and it was at that moment that he realised they weren't her friends, and that they weren't going to protect her either. Ignoring his glass as it smashed dramatically on the ground George leapt towards the other girl and held her back, surprised at the strength of her. He could vaguely make out some people yelling at him, grabbing him but he didn't care, he couldn't let her attack Hermione.

George watched Hermione edge away but was distracted when someone shouted and pushed at him. Turning his attention towards his attacker George saw a burly guy standing angrily in front of him.

"What the _fuck _do you think your doing putting your hands on my girlfriend?" he growled, eyes glinting.

George removed them and was rewarded with a kick in the shins. He looked at the guy evenly, "I was protecting _my _girlfriend" he drawled back.

The guy snorted. "You mean that drunk slut? She's been coming on to everyone all night!"

George felt a burst on anger within him, "Answer me what is worse, being drunk and unknowingly coming onto everyone, or taking advantage of a drunk person, especially when you are already 'taken'?"

The guy glared at him, then glanced at his girlfriend who was still eyeing George evilly. Focusing on Hermione's retreating back George shrugged and walked away from them.

"They have problems man" someone spoke patting him on the shoulder.

George gave his twin a weak smile, "Mmm…"

Fred led him over to the bar again and sat him down, "But why did you interfere man, I've been wanting to see a bitch fight all night!"

George's eyes narrowed, "Didn't you recognise that girl?"

Fred frowned, "The short one? Nope."

"No, the other one, the drunk one…"

Fred's lips twitched, "Heh? No way. I mean, if I knew that girl I'd have stopped her from making such an ass of herself…didn't you see her? Half the guys were dro…"

"That was _Hermione _Fred" George interrupted, refusing to look at him.

"WHAT" Fred screeched, apologising to the girl who had copped the lot of his drink, which he'd accidentally thrown in the air.

"What the _hell _was sweet little Hermione doing at a place like this?" Fred wondered out loud.

Determined George got off his seat and replied, 'That's exactly what I'm going to find out"

Pushing his way through the dancing bodies he burst out the back exit, hoping that Hermione had left already. The alley was dark and cold even though it was the middle of summer. He glanced each way and couldn't see her immediately, but looking towards the dimly lit street he saw a tall girl leading her away. His heart beating George jogged after them, annoyingly they were walking quite quickly.

"Hey! HEY!" George called after them. Hermione didn't turn around, he imagined she could barely even comprehend words, but her friend did and eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, putting a protective arm around Hermione. George felt himself staring at her, even when she was all messed up and drunk he still wanted her.

The girl cast a look between the two of them and asked the question again.

"I want to make sure she is alright…" George spoke slowly, unsure of why he even bothered to come after them.

"Of course she is. Do you know her?" she replied curiously.

"Yeah…you could say that"

Her eyes narrowed, "You're the boy who saved her from that bitch back there aren't you?"

She glanced at Hermione again, "What do you want with my cousin?"

"You're Mione's cousin?" George spoke bluntly, not waiting for the girl to reply he continued, "You must be Trish then?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was distracted when Hermione left her grasp and fell at George. He instinctively caught her, holding her against his body. Batting her eyelashes at him she slurred, "What are you doing here?"

George knew in the morning Hermione would not remember a thing, and frankly he didn't care. But a small part of his brain smirked as he thought this and muttered, 'liar'. Still holding Hermione he looked back to her cousin who looked thoughtful, "You must be George then?" she asked.

George nodded, not surprised that the infamous Trish had heard of him.

A look of relief washed across her face, "Well _thank god_! I didn't know what I was going to tell her parents! But it's ok now, you can just take her back with you and they will never know!"

George began to protest but she shoved some keys into his hand, "This is for her car, you _do _know how to drive right?" an annoyed looking crossing her face she pulled out her purse and murmured, "Of course you know how to drive." With that she plastered a fake smile on her face and grinned at George, "Well I'll be off now, thanks…George"

Unsure of what to do, and having no idea what Hermione's car looked like George sighed as he realised he only had one option – to bring her back to the burrow.

"GEORGE?" he heard Fred yell from a distance. George turned around careful not to wake Hermione who had only recently fallen asleep.

"Shush!" George answered as Fred approached.

Fred snorted in laughter as he saw them. "Ah…back right where you want her eh bro? In your arms…"

George hissed at him. "Just help me get her back to the burrow!"

They both snuck up to The Burrow, Fred first to make sure the coast was clear, and George right behind him carrying Hermione delicately in his arms. He couldn't help the protective feeling that had been swimming through him ever since he had seen her a couple of hours ago – he just wanted to make her feel better. What made it difficult is that George was quite certain he was the cause of her anguish, and that by bringing her back to the Burrow he would only succeed in increasing it.

Just as Fred stepped onto the porch the door swung open and Mrs. Weasley stood there glaring at them.

"Where on _earth _have you two been? Had me up half the night with wor…" she turned to look at George and noticed Hermione in his arms, immediately a warm look came across her face.

"What happened to her? Is she ok? Where did you find her?"

George made cutting signals across his throat, "Be _quiet _mum, she's sleeping!"

Mrs. Weasley huffed, "Well don't just stand there, bring her too her room!"

After making sure Hermione was safely tucked into a bed George spared her one last look before making his way down to the 'interrogation room', also known as the kitchen.

George entered the room, quite aware that the whole house was now up. George ignored the curious eyes and sat down, opposite of Harry who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where was she and why is she in that state!' Mrs. Weasley demanded, crossing her arms across her hefty chest.

George sighed. "Look I _don't _know, me and Fred just ran into her at a muggle club we go to sometimes!"

Fred nodded in agreement.

"Then how did you end up taking her home?" Harry drawled, accusation in his eyes. Ron glanced at his friend, he was well aware that Harry was cross with George, and he knew it had something to do with Hermione but he had no clue what he was on about.

George narrowed his eyes at Harry, "You'd rather I leave _your _friend, drunk in the middle of a muggle club then? George snarled back, emphasizing the fact she was Harry's friend.

"Come'n guys just give it a rest" Ginny interrupted giving George a meaningful look. Ginny was well aware of what was going on between her brother and Hermione but everyone else had no idea, and she knew for one that if they did things would be nowhere near as peaceful in the house. "Hermione is here now and she is safe so why don't we just get some sleep?" Ginny continued yawning to show her point.

George shot Harry one more annoyed look, turned on his heel and went to bed.

**Authors Note: **I wrote this chapter a bit quickly I think, that's why it's not exactly the best. Oh and in response to one of my reviewers, _who _do you think I am? There was no way any respectable cliché fan fiction writer such as myself would let George just walk away! YAY! Hermione is back at the Burrow, but for how long this time? And how damn long will it take before Ron realizes that something _is _going on between George and Hermione. And when will they admit their love to each other? AND for GODS SAKE when will Harry decided to just lay off? Mind you, I've been overly critical of Harry, again, in this fic (I have a tendency to highlight his bad points), but he is only trying to protect his friend's feelings. Now, you know what you must do… **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

Thankyou guys!

Midnight Dusk


	5. Chapter 5

**It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This**

**Summary: **A George/Hermione fic. They have slowly become friends and they both want to be more, but with a jealous Ron and an angry Harry will it ever be able to happen?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, I'm glad I don't…the fanfiction versions of Harry Potter tend to be annoying, although I _will _admit I found him quite interesting in the Half Blood Prince.

**Authors Note: **I would like to mention that with the flashbacks, the first Christmas was Hermione's 6th year, not seventh, and her 18th was during her 7th year. So, this next Christmas flashback is Hermione's 7th Year. So obviously, as the story moves along in time so do the flashbacks. Eventually I will stop with the flashbacks but I just want to give you guys an idea about the relationship that they had in the past. And now is the time to mention Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Oh, and thankyou so much to my reviewers, keep up the reviewing guys…it makes me so happy! **Oh, and I know not much happened in this chapter – be patient my pretties, be patient. And…remember…. REVIEW! **

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince: **_See, I gave it it's own section, as I'm sure it deserves it. I know now it's difficult for this story with the developments between Ron/Hermione…but you know, I think lots of fan fiction writers are going to be screwed over because of lots of stuff. As a serious Draco/Ginny shipper I'm appalled at Harry/Ginny, but excited about the prospects Draco's character will offer other writers and me! I'd like to make a special mention to Blaise Zabini which effected me the most…he is NOT Italian apparently, I am so shocked and devastated because in my mind that is who he is! I would like to congratulate J.K. Rowling on another fantastic installment, and despite criticism by some (Which all books are sure to receive), I was personally satisfied with the book. _

**Cry – The Mavis's**

**Last time:**

"Come'n guys just give it a rest" Ginny interrupted giving George a meaningful look. Ginny was well aware of what was going on between her brother and Hermione but everyone else had no idea, and she knew for one that if they did things would be nowhere near as peaceful in the house. "Hermione is here now and she is safe so why don't we just get some sleep?" Ginny continued yawning to show her point.

George shot Harry one more annoyed look, turned on his heel and went to bed.

**Chapter Five:**

Hermione felt a small smile grace her lips, that was, until she opened her eyes. The white light from the morning sun burnt her eyes and as soon as she opened then she shut them again, the pain radiating through her head. There had only been one other time in her life that she had felt this way, and it made her stomach sink to realise that she was not sick, no, Hermione Jane Granger had a hangover. She could still see red sparks dance in front of her eyes but it cooled down as someone drew the blinds shut.

"Thanks mum" Hermione replied instinctively.

The voice chuckled and Hermione froze, it was a distinctive male voice.

"Not mum. It would be bizarre if I was though…" the voice drawled.

Hermione opened her eyes and let them focus on the figure in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw George Weasley standing in front of her, a full-blown smirk on his face.

"WHAT" Hermione began to shout, then calming down continued, "…What the _hell _am I doing here?" she finished, her arms shaking slightly.

George frowned; he honestly hadn't expected such a hostile reaction. "Well if I recall correctly, and I'm pretty damn sure I do, you Missy got drunk!"

Hermione groaned loudly. "I _meant _why am I here George?"

George edged over towards her bed, his mind told him not too, but George had stopped listening to his mind years ago. He sat next to her and pushed a lock of hair from her face, his heart rising when she briefly smiled at his action.

"Hermione" a voice called from the doorway causing George to leap backwards. George didn't have to turn around to know it was his youngest brother.

Ron walked towards the bed, briefly shooting George an angry look before smiling warmly at Hermione. "How are you feeling?" he asked in his usual booming voice. George held back a snort as he saw the look of pain flash across Hermione's face.

"Seeing as she's hung over Ron I suggest you tone down your voice a little" George said slowly

Ron, not turning away from Hermione replied angrily, "I think Hermione would tell me if I was bothering her!"

Hermione's eyes glazed over as she nodded slightly to Ron. "George is right Ron, could you just be a little…quieter…" seeing the surprised look on his face she hurried, "…it's just I think I may have drunk a little too much last night…"

Ron snorted. "A _little _too much…George here had to, well, carry you inside you were so smashed!" He laughed a little bit before continuing, missing the odd expression cross Hermione's face, "…I never thought it'd see little Miss Perfect so wasted, but…oh _wait, _apart from your 18th…"

George laughed, Ron was such an _idiot. _Even if he wasn't almost positive that Hermione had feelings for him he was sure that she wouldn't have feelings for his brother whilst he acted like such a git. He just didn't understand the female race.

Ron shot him a glance over his shoulder as Hermione drawled…"Well, if you'd mind excusing me whilst I get dressed then…?"

"Ah…ok." Ron replied hesitantly, leaving the room. George watched Ron go down the corridor, and then smirked when he heard the thumping steps come back. "Don't you want _him _to go to Hermione?" Ron demanded.

Hermione wavered. "Ah…in a minute, I just want to figure out what I did, or didn't do…or said, or didn't say, last night…you know, make sure I didn't do anything _too _embarrassing…"

George felt his heart beat a little quicker and felt a great amount of satisfaction watching Ron's face flush red. Ron stalked out the room, probably to complain to Harry.

George gently shut the door and closed his eyes in an attempt to regulate his breathing. Recapturing his composure George turned around and proceeded to gasp, as Hermione was only dressed in her bra and jeans.

"_Shit" _George hissed, throwing his hand over his eyes.

Hermione laughed sharply, "Come on George…you've seen me in less before, besides, I know your peeking between your fingers"

_Caught Out._

George mumbled indistinctly then muttered, "…as if I'd forget..."

FLASHBACK 

_George crept down the corridor, smiling gleefully to himself. In his hand he held a small box, and in that box lay Hermione's Christmas present. He has in two minds whether to give her such a symbolic present, but he decided to draw from his Gryffindor bravery and do so. It was still only early on Christmas morning, and the Weasley's usually opened their presents together…but…he would make an exception for Hermione, because of course she was not a Weasley, well…not yet anyway. _

_George threw the door open, it would creak even if he pushed it slowly, and he'd rather not embarrass himself with bad efforts at secrecy. As he opened the door he was greeted with an image of beauty. Hermione was standing in the middle of the thick rug, hair pouring down her back, wearing nothing but her underwear. _

"_GEORGE" Hermione began to shriek. Concerned about waking up his family, and absolutely shit scared that they'd find them in this situation George whipped a hand around her waist, and as he pulled her closer he placed his other hand over her mouth – muffling her yells. _

"_Shhh" George soothed, ignoring the fuzzy feeling building up inside of him, "…I'll just close my eyes ok" he continued trying desperately to ignore her warm skin up against his own. _

_As he felt her relax he kept his promise, well…sort of. He didn't mean to. It just happened. As his covered his eyes with his hands he could feel her move around the room, and it was just instinct to force a gap between his fingers to peek at her. He watched Hermione glance suspiciously at him, then shrug before whipping off her bra and throwing on a fresh one. George swallowed deeply, appalled at the reaction it gave him, but impressed, and surprised at Hermione's tenacity and comfort in his presence. _

"_You can look now" she drawled. _

_George opened his mouth to apologise but she rose a hand. "It's ok…just…knock next time alright?" Hermione continued. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him expectantly…"well…" she drawled slowly, "…I expect you came here for a reason" _

_George shook images of a scarcely dressed Hermione out of his head and remembered the present. "Oh…right…yeah, well…I just thought it'd give you your Christmas present now…you know…" He spoke in a voice quite different to his usual one. _

_Hermione positively beamed at him. "Really?" she answered in a voice a touch higher than usual. _

_George nodded and handed her the small box. _

_It was one of his happier memories, the smile and shock on her face as she pulled on the thin chain. On the chain hang a small amber drop, one he had found in Diagon Alley, and it was meant to repel evil and protect the wearer. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry and seeing that Hermione and he weren't in any sort of romantic relationship quite a…surprising present. Hermione gasped and placed in on the bed, in a quick moment she was in his arms. _

"_Thankyou…thankyou so much George…" she sobbed into his shoulders, "…nobody has ever bought me something so beautiful and thoughtful before…" _

_George ran a hand gently through her hair and smiled. "It's ok Mione, you deserve something like this…" _

_She pulled back and eyed him carefully, "Why did you get it for me?" _

_George hesitated. "Well…your one of my, one of my…best friends Hermione, and you know it's a dangerous world so I thought the protection charm inside would help keep you safe" George answered, emitting one of the main reasons._

_As he watched the sun dance on Hermione's neck she clasped it and answered softly, "Oh"._

_George could have sworn he caught a look of disappointment on her face._

END FLASHBACK 

Hermione watched George carefully, he seemed to be off in another world for a moment, and she used that time, quite sneakily to study him. Over the years he had grown dramatically. When she had first befriended him he was a little bit on the runty side and was a well-known mischief-maker. She wasn't the type of girl to like those troublemakers, it just made life more difficult for her, but George had grown on her, and she came to realise he was not what he seemed. He was now quite tall, not as tall as Ron but he had more muscle to his build. His light skin was freckled, and contrasted nicely with his thick red hair – which was a more browny red than Ron or Ginny's. All in all he had turned into quite a good-looking young man, and Hermione certainly noticed it.

She was still feeling flushed from George walking in on her dressing, he _had _seem her like that before and it had been embarrassing, but this time was different – this time she _wanted _George to look at her, to want her. Smiling at him Hermione smoothed her hair down and said, "…Well…I guess I should go and face the music"

George chuckled. "Don't worry, Mum's to wrapped up in Ron's feelings for you to ever reprimand good _little _Hermione"

Hermione glared at him. "Shut up would you!"

George laughed at her narrowed eyes and slight clench of her knuckles, replying cockily, "Oh but you know it's true Hermione, what's the problem, don't you _like _our ickle Ronnikins?"

Hermione stalked out the door and turned back to look at him, a huge scowl on her face. As he walked over to her, a big grin on his face she smiled sweetly, grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut in his face.

"Well…" George spoke indignantly to the shut door; "…That was _rude_"

**Authors Note: **Well that chapter finished a bit abruptly, and yes, I know it didn't really get anywhere but I'll do something for the next chapter, probably featuring George and Hermione being exposed…although there isn't _that _much to expose. Anyway, I got a CAR! WOO! I was so excited, I have had a minor incident where I kind of lost the hubcap but today I washed it and made CDs for driving to. AND (I'll mention I'm in my last year of High school so I have huge exams coming up) today was my LAST assessment of school, excluding exams coming up of course. It was so exciting…. Ahhh…a few more months until I finish school, until I am 18 and until I go to Europe! SO EXCITING!


	6. Chapter 6

**It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This**

**Summary: **A George/Hermione fic. They have slowly become friends and they both want to be more, but with a jealous Ron and an angry Harry will it ever be able to happen?

**Disclaimer: **I don not own this. But I do recommend listening to Sting.

**Authors Note: **Ah, next chapter! I stayed home from school today and it was good, I got English work done. I don't think the next chapter will be able within the next 2 weeks because I have trials next week which are quite big exams – oh oh I'm in trouble! If anyone who reads this happens to be an expert on Egyptian History do you want to contact me? Please?

Cigarettes Will Kill You – Ben Lee 

**Last time:**

George laughed at her narrowed eyes and slight clench of her knuckles, replying cockily, "Oh but you know it's true Hermione, what's the problem, don't you _like _our ickle Ronnikins?"

Hermione stalked out the door and turned back to look at him, a huge scowl on her face. As he walked over to her, a big grin on his face she smiled sweetly, grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut in his face.

"Well…" George spoke indignantly to the shut door; "…That was _rude_"

**Chapter Six:**

George didn't end up following Hermione down to breakfast that morning, he thought it would be a good idea to stay out of her rode for a while. From what Fred told him their mother had scolded Hermione whilst trying to 'fatten' her up with bacon and eggs. Apparently the interrogation squad (Harry and Ron) had questioned her all morning,

"…And your name came up quite a lot too…" Fred continued slowly, avoiding his eyes.

George made an indistinct noise trying to give the impression that what he said hadn't effected him.

"…Harry seems to be under the impression that something is going on between you and Hermione…" Fred probed, now looking at him. Seeing that George wasn't going to reply Fred continued, "…and then it got me thinking, you and Hermione _are _close, in fact you have been for some time…and then it hit me, you _do _like her don't you?"

George accidentally dropped the glass he was holding, watching it smash on the ground. Fred laughed. "That's all the answer I really need…"

"I _can't _believe I didn't see it earlier…all the time you'd spend with her, the reason you got so grumpy when she left, and why you also avoid her when Ron is around, your in _love _with her aren't you George?"

George shut his eyes. This could not be happening. He wasn't an idiot, he realised some day some person would figure out he had feelings for her, and to tell the truth he was surprised Fred hadn't realised earlier. But it didn't make it any better. He knew Hermione liked him, she had shown enough interest, but she was not willing to make it work, she would not sacrifice her friendships for him…she'd made that quite clear…

**FLASHBACK:**

"George! George!" Hermione screamed at him from across the grounds. George turned around and felt a huge sweep of relief as he saw that she was ok, dirty, tired, but in one piece.

"_Oh thank god!" George murmured into her hair as she hugged him tightly. "When Fred told me that you'd gone after Harry I feared the worst!" _

_Hermione wrapped her arms around him, not giving him any sign that she was going to let go. _

"_You didn't go after Harry did you?" George asked suspiciously seeing Hermione hesitate. _

_He pulled away from her and narrowed his eyes – "Did you?" _

_Hermione looked down at her feet, "I had to George. I've known Harry most of my life, he's like my brother and I couldn't let him go alone." _

_George heaved angrily. "You promised me…you promised me you wouldn't go" George whispered more to himself than anyone. _

_Tossing a piece of bark on the ground Hermione flushed a bit, "Sometimes George friends take priority…" _

"_Then what am I!" _

_Hermione froze. "You…you… I mean, George…" _

"_See…a promise to me means nothing then?" George ranted. _

_He immediately regretted his words as a tear began rolling down her cheek. Pulling her closer George patted her back, "I'm sorry Mione, I didn't mean to get angry, I was just worried!" _

_She sniffled and something occurred to George. "If you're back here then, does that mean…has Harry?" _

_A small smile broke upon her face, "Harry's done it. He's gone for good this time" _

_Grinning maniacally George held Hermione tightly against him and twirled her around in the air, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from battle weary people heading towards the castle. _

"_Ron…? Is Ron alright then?" _

_Hermione paused. "Ron didn't come with us" _

_Frowning George replied, "Why not? It was always the three of you…" _

"_Apparently not anymore" Hermione replied slowly, a touch of bitterness in her voice. _

_A thick silence filled the air for what seemed like hours before George spoke again, this time in a more gentle tone. _

"_I was wondering…Hermione, if, if sometime, now that he's gone and all, if you'd like to you know…go out with me?" _

_Hermione didn't return his gaze. She was looking out at the Great Lake, which was tainted by debris and a couple of floating bodies. _

"You know how I feel about you George" she answered softly. Turning to look him in the eye she continued, "…but I don't think it is a good idea, not yet anyway"

"Why not!" George demanded, fearful of sounding like a whinny brat.

"Because Harry needs me at the moment"

"I need you too" George rebutted.

"…He needs me more" Hermione finished, she held a hand against his chest, "And as his friend it is my duty to help"

**END FLASHBACK**

After that incident George had avoided Hermione like she was a rapidly spreading plague with no cure. This had only been a few months earlier, and once she had moved back to the burrow he couldn't help but talk to her, and she hadn't seemed to mind his attentions. He couldn't exactly pin point why but without Hermione around he had a hollow sort of sickness swarm through him. Not only was she a wonderful, intelligent, beautiful person, but Hermione was something close to his best friend, a best friend which he was head over heels for.

"But what can you do…" George muttered incoherently

George had forgot that his twin was still in the room until he answered him, "It was funny though George…I could have sworn Hermione's ears perked up whenever you were mentioned…"

George kept ignoring him. He then felt a firm hand on his shoulder, "Just remember your feelings won't be hidden forever, and when everything blows up you may want to make sure you at least have her on side""

Hermione seriously debated taking a sledgehammer to Ron's head, but with the watchful eyes of Harry on her she didn't believe she would get away with it.

"…And what was George doing in that sort of place anyway? I bet he was following you or something, he always seems to be following you, probably trying to you know…oh…I don't know…" Ron ranted ignoring the exasperated looks she was sending him.

"Crack onto her?" Harry suggested in a drawl, never taking his eyes off her.

Hermione purposely didn't react to Harry's comment. She was perfectly aware that Harry knew about her feelings for George, and his for her, and she knew he'd done or would do something about letting everyone else know – he had just turned into that type of person. It wasn't that Harry was a bad person but he had changed, he'd become more serious and those close to him meant everything, and Harry would do everything within his power to protect them. She knew he was like this but it did make her wonder why he never considered what was best for her.

"I think I might love him" Hermione had told him earlier that day.

Harry had looked her straight in the eye, a hardened glint in them and replied, "Well then your just going to have to change your mind."

She could still see him contemplating this and it bugged her, it bugged her more than she let on. She had only been back at the burrow for a couple of days and she couldn't stand the tension between her and Harry, between her and Ron and mostly, between George and herself. She would pass him in the corridors and even if he wasn't touching her she could feel the heat radiate off him. She would always instinctually know where he was, or if he was watching her. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl too embarrassed to approach a crush.

Ron gave Harry an odd look before continuing…"Quit all that joking Harry…Fred mentioned something about George meeting up with some girl there anyway"

Hermione froze. "George meeting up with some girl?"

"What," Harry asked curiously.

Hermione was on the other side of the room pretending to be deeply involved with a bug crawling across the ground.

"Yeah, well from what Fred said George met up with this really gorgeous girl some time but she's left England which is why he was moping but he saw her at the club…or something…I wasn't really listening you know…" Ron babbled

Harry fidgeted and Hermione knew he was looking at her.

"What's up?" the cheery voice of Ginny interrupted from the doorway.

Harry glanced at the girl and replied arrogantly, "We were just talking about how your brother…" catching the wry look on Ginny's face he continued, "…your brother George, about how he is cheating on Mione here"

"CHEATING?" Ron spluttered.

Hermione felt a flush of annoyance towards Harry, he just had to push issues, he just had to do it…was it because he liked the conflict? Or did he just want to make her feel guilty…She didn't have to take this crap from harry, especially since not being with George was the reason she was so unhappy, and not being with George had been directly linked with Harry and her friendship.

"Would you just quit it" Hermione snarled at Harry.

Ginny and Ron exchanged looks.

"Why should I?" Harry rebutted angrily.

"Because it is none of your god damn business!"

Harry puffed at his chest slightly. "I've told you before Hermione, it is my business"

Hermione stalked towards him. Standing defiantly in front of him Hermione hissed back, "And I've told you to stop butting into my life"

Hermione was satisfied until Harry roughly grabbed her arm and drawled, "Why don't you make me!"

Hermione had always regretted punching Draco Malfoy in her 3rd year, her fist hadn't felt right for weeks, and although she'd considered the possibility it was just that Malfoy had a stone face, she knew after punching Harry it was just the general impact of punching someone. Hermione jogged up the stairs aware of the shocked looks Ron and Ginny were giving her.

BANG!

Hermione ran straight into something solid. She groaned as she landed on the tough wooden floorboards, it was times like these she wished her bum had more padding.

"Watch it!"

Hermione glanced up and immediately regretted it because she was looking straight at an amused George Weasley. Her emotions were passionate at that moment, it was all because she had hit Harry – yeah…it was only the adrenaline that made her want to leap into his arms, snogging him senseless.

She wasn't aware of it but she had been sitting on the ground staring right at his nether region.

"Ahh…that's enough for today" George snickered gently pulling her off the ground. His hand paused on her's as he examined her hand. "Who on earth have you been punching? Your hand looks like shit!"

Hermione shrugged, "Harry deserved it"

George laughed. "I'm sure he did…"

George still hadn't let go of her hand.

Hermione was in two minds, at these times she knew they had something together – they were just perfect. But Ron had said something about George having a girl…someone that wasn't her – was it all a joke? She and George were friends, she knew that…and they had kissed a couple of times but maybe to him, maybe it was just a joke… a bit of fun? He was just using her whilst his girlfriend was away… Of course that was it…how could he like her anyway? Hermione was just a stuffy bookworm. It all made sense – his unwillingness to commit to her, why he hadn't told his family, his friends, and his goddamn twin brother – he wasn't serious. Taking him by surprise Hermione angrily ripped her hand from his, "Don't touch me"

"Hermione…? Hermione what?" George called after her retreating figure. He stood, stumped for a moment before chasing after her.

"What did you mean by that?" George demanded, standing in front of her to block the way.

Hermione hissed. "I meant I don't want to be some game to you George, and I know I am so I don't want you touching me!"

George narrowed his eyes as she brushed past him. Why on earth did girls have such mood swings?

**Authors Note:**

OH NO Hermione, don't take other people's words for George's feelings, you silly silly girl! Anyway, how did you guys enjoy Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince?


	7. Chapter 7

**It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This**

**Summary: **A George/Hermione fic. They have slowly become friends and they both want to be more, but with a jealous Ron and an angry Harry will it ever be able to happen?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the books. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Authors Note: **I know this chappie isn't the best, and that it's taken me ages for it to come out but I've been very busy with trial exams, and my motivation has been low. I am not abandoning this story I just needed a bit of a break. This chapter is more of a filler really, but important because it represents the change in people's attitudes. OH and I realise there are probably contradictions throughout my story such as timelines, weather and eventually I will fix it but at the moment I can't be really bothered so just try and ignore it!

The Woman in You – Ben Harper The Woman in You, is the Worry, the worry in me. 

**Last time:**

"Hermione…? Hermione what?" George called after her retreating figure. He stood, stumped for a moment before chasing after her.

"What did you mean by that?" George demanded, standing in front of her to block the way.

Hermione hissed. "I meant I don't want to be some game to you George, and I know I am so I don't want you touching me!"

George narrowed his eyes as she brushed past him. Why on earth did girls have such mood swings?

**Chapter Seven:**

Hermione lay on her bed that night, silent tears falling down her face. Today had just been such a _shit _day. Finding out that George liked someone else, punching Harry…Ron learning about her 'relationship' with George.

"Fuck" 

Hermione continued swearing into her pillow.

"Knock Knock"

Hermione quickly sat up and dried her eyes hurriedly calling "Just a moment" to the person outside her door.

"It's just me Mione" Ginny called softly.

Ginny was mildly shocked by the condition Hermione was in. As long as she had known the girl she had been the strong one, the one who no matter how emotionally effected would always be calm in the end. But the person who stood in front of her was a mess.

"What on earth is going on Mione?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny before flopping down on her bed. "I don't know if you know…but Me and George we…"

Ginny placed a hand in the air to stop Hermione from continuing. "It's ok, I know. But what's wrong? Is this about punching Harry? Or Ron…or George…? Has he done anything to you?"

"Slow down!" Hermione reprimanded, rubbing her temple with her thumb.

Hermione patted the bed beside her and told Ginny about George, his girlfriend and the encounter she had just had with him.

"…And not to mention the problems this will cause with Ron and Harry. Harry has already been going nuts over it, although that's probably pretty obvious from this afternoon. And now that Ron suspects something I don't know how he'll react"

Ginny smiled to herself. "To tell you the truth I was surprised at Ron's _lack _of reaction. If I knew any better I'd say this whole thing effected Harry more than Ron. And about George…well I don't know about this girl but I've seen the way he is with you Mione…"

Hermione groaned and rolled off the bed. Lying on the floor, feet curled up on the bed Hermione felt on the verge of tears. "It doesn't matter! Don't you see? If George wanted me he'd have done something before now instead of stolen kisses."

Ginny laughed. "You know what you should do Mione? You should make him jealous"

A small glint appearing in Hermione's eyes she replied "Perfect"

-

Hermione stood under the steaming hot shower the next morning unable to tear the grin off her face. She still knew that George had feelings for her, she was unsure about this other girl but a part of her hoped that with her change George would be afraid of losing her."Make him jealous"

Hermione strongly intended on listening to Ginny's advice and sought to act on it today as it was the annual Weasley BBQ.

"Wear something provocative yet classy" 

Hermione sighed when she searched through her clothes, chucking garments here and there.

"If the worst comes to the worst jeans and a cute top is always nice" 

Digging through the trunk Hermione smiled as she pulled out a pair of clingy jeans and a short pink sweater. Simple but cute. Not exactly provocative, although it did show some flesh. And not exactly classy, but it wasn't tarty.

And the final tactic – completely ignore him.

Hermione grinned evilly – that wasn't going to be hard.

It was a beautiful day. The Weasley's were gathered out the back, setting up tables and bowls of glorious looking food. Hermione felt a bit apprehensive standing at the sliding door watching them work, like she was an outsider intruding. She watched Ron and Harry levitating food, and she giggled when Harry dropped a bowl on Ron's head. As if he had known she was looking at him Ron grinned at her looking a right sight with pasta dripping down his face.

"Morning Mione!" he yelled cheerily.

Hermione frowned for a moment before shrugging and waving in reply. Ron didn't seem effected at _all. _

Ron paused to pull some food from his face and jogged over to her.

"Where'd you run off to last night? You didn't come out for ages."

"Uh…I was, tired, yeah I was just tired" Hermione replied slowly. She glanced over his shoulder at Harry who was still glaring at her.

"What the hell?" Hermione thought to herself. If Harry's problem with her was because he was worried about Ron, and Ron didn't have a problem with her, Harry had to be lying to her. She recalled Harry's words – 

"Well make sure there isn't. You know how Ron feels about you, and how much it would hurt him if there was"

Well then, he shouldn't have a problem with her now.

Hermione looked back at Ron who was oblivious to the fact she wasn't listening to her. She smiled gently at him, glad now to realise he didn't seem to care as much about her as other's assumed. She would, of course, have to talk to him about it though.

Hermione was about to go over to Harry when somebody grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her behind the house. Without even looking at the person Hermione knew it was George by the way her skin tingled when he touched her, but more because he smelt like the aftershave she had given him for Christmas.

She turned to look at him, placing a falsely bright smile on her face.

"Morning George! How you going?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as he trapped her against the side of the house.

"Oh fantastic Mione. Not only are you pissy with me for some unknown reason, but Harry seems to be giving me the evil eye!" George drawled sarcastically.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah Harry does seem to be quite shitty at the moment."

She watched, her heart beating as George shut his eyes in frustration. When he opened them again he had moved closer to her making sure she couldn't leave.

"For _fucks _sake Hermione be honest with me. I thought we were ok, Mione what is up?"

Hermione tensed in his grip. "Nothing!"

"It's never nothing…"

"This time it is"

George tightened his grip and Hermione struggled a bit.

"I'm serious" George hissed, "…I don't understand, I mean, you know how I feel Hermione and I just can't take it when you act like this"

Ripping her arm from his grasp Hermione fell backwards in the rush to get away.

"I _know _how you feel? Of course I don't know how you feel. George when have I ever been able to trust your word?"

George raised an eyebrow, "If this is about that time, at the ball…"

"IT"S NOT" Hermione yelled, shoving her hand over her mouth when she realised how loud she was being.

"I said I was sorry…"

Hermione glanced at him and felt tears welling at the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was supposed to be a night she would never forget, instead Hermione spent in out by the lake unable to control her tears. It was their graduation night, and she could hear the happy noises coming from inside Hogwarts but it didn't make her feel any better. George had promised, he had promised her that he would come to the ball with her._

"_Of course Mione, you don't have anyone else to go with do you?" George had answered her, smirking as she playfully whacked him on the arm. _

_Hermione gripped her silky dress tempted to rip it into pieces. She had dressed up just for him. She had spent hours on her hair and make – up, and not to mention a fortune on her outfit, JUST for him. _

"_How dare he!" Hermione spat into the night. _

_  
After the graduation ceremony George had come up to her and shook her hand, congratulated her, but she caught a look in his eye. _

"_What is it George?" Hermione asked bluntly.  
_

"_Ah"_

_  
"What" _

_George fidgeted with his sleeves. "Well you see Mione, this friend has come back to England, but only for tonight, and she wanted me to see her, and I thought, you know, you've got Harry and Ron and stuff that maybe you wouldn't mind if, if I…" _

"_If you backed out?" Hermione drawled, trying to stop herself from bawling. _

"_Well, yes" _

"_A girl you say?" Hermione continued in the same toneless voice._

"_Look, Hermione, it's not what you think…" _

"_It's EXACTLY what I think George." Hermione spat. "You say you're my friend, you say you like me even but when it comes down to it George you'd rather anyone over me." _

_With that Hermione stormed off leaving a regretful George behind. _

END FLASHBACK 

Hermione opened her eyes and felt an unexplainable rage towards George. She saw he was edging closer to her and she instinctively moved away.

"Look Hermione I think I…" George begun but was interrupted by her.

"You think you what George? You like me? You're ready for a relationship? …Oohh, maybe, maybe you even _love _me?" Hermione mocked. "Well I'll tell you something George Weasley, I love you. I LOVE YOU. And I've never done _anything _to show otherwise, but you're not willing to give up everything for me and because of that I can't trust you."

Hermione stormed off, and into the house. She ignored the curious looks she was getting from The Weasley's and plopped down on her bed, only to realise someone was already on it. She shot up and glared at the person, tightening her fist when she realised it was Harry. But when she noticed his weary expression she softened her look.

"We need to talk…" Harry begun slowly.

A/N – Well, sorry for the lack of updating and probable grammatical errors in this chapter but I just really wanted to get my writer's block out of the way! Anyway, hopefully I will be a bit more writing like in the near future! Anywho, what on EARTH does Harry want? Mwahaha.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…please?


	8. Chapter 8

**It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This**

**Summary: **A George/Hermione fic. They have slowly become friends and they both want to be more, but with a jealous Ron and an angry Harry will it ever be able to happen?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the books. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Authors Note: **Please Read. Please Review. Thankyou.

Better Together – Jack Johnson 

**Chapter Eight:**

Hermione sat expectantly on her bed, frowning slightly as Harry paced around the room. For one time in her life so was utterly confused to why someone was acting as they did. Harry had spent the past few weeks _tormenting _her over her 'relationship' with George because it would hurt Ron. Clearly, the person it had hurt was quite definitely not Ron.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked softly, not wanting to sound harsh as he looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Harry paused, looked at her, his eyes bright and wide. "Uh…"

Hermione closed her eyes slowly, biting her lips to stop herself from saying something cold. Even though she felt sorry for him at this moment she couldn't forget the way he had treated her, the way he had hurt her.

Harry caught the look on her face and sighed. "Look Hermione, I know I've been harsh and stuff to you, but it's just I've had a lot on my plate and …and, I don't know Mione, I really don't know." Harry said quickly, eyes glazing over as he realised he had no real point.

"You said you needed to talk to me? Talk to me Harry." Hermione replied wearily.

She watched him watch her and felt sick. He caught the look and sat down next to her.

"Look Mione, I…I wasn't upset about George for Ron…" Harry begun refusing to look at her. "I was angry for myself"

Hermione brushed off his hand. "And why were you angry?"

Harry gave her a curious look, "Why do you think I was angry?"

Hermione sat very still. "You told me…" she began to reply but was interrupted by Harry rudely, "Not what I _told _you, what you think Hermione"

Hermione paused and looked into his eyes. He looked pathetic. As she sat and his eyes begged her to answer him Hermione realised, he was _in love _with her.

"Umm…" Hermione replied slowly, feeling uncomfortable as Harry sat next to her.

He edged a bit closer, and subconsciously Hermione edged away.

"I like you Hermione" Harry whispered to her, lightly touching her arm.

It wasn't that she didn't like Harry, when he was being himself, a friend, he was a wonderful person. But as they sat in the dimly lit room, him gazing at her, touching her skin all she could think about was George. He made her want to throw up. Hermione fidgeted next to Harry very aware that he was looking at her, wanting a reaction.

"Harry I don't…" Hermione began but paused. She glanced at the window and watched the Weasley's down below. George was sitting at the table with Fred and some girl who Hermione had never seen before. Hermione's stomach jolted as she saw the girl place a hand on George's leg. George smiled at her and said something that made her laugh gleefully. _Make him jealous. _

Hermione turned around to face Harry again and said. "It's complicated Harry, you know that…"

He looked at her curiously. "But it's not a no?"

"No"

"But it's not a yes?" Harry continued a small twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione refused to look at him, she was hating herself for what she was doing.

"Not yet"

Hermione glanced out the window at George again and saw he was sitting closer to the mystery girl, _well he obviously didn't want her. _

It surprised the Weasley's, to say the least, when Hermione and Harry walked outside together, smiling and conversing _civilly. _Ron greeted them with a weird look but patted Harry on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Good to see you too talking again!"

Harry laughed and high fived Ron which made Hermione narrow her eyes. _How immature._

"Hermione!" a voice called from across the lawn. Hermione turned and saw Ginny, crossed legged on the grass, waving her over.

"What was that all about?" Ginny whispered as Hermione got closer.

Hermione sat down and innocently replied, "What was what all about?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and slapped her arm playfully, "Harry..that?" she said inclining her head to Harry who was now examining his new broom with Ron.

Hermione felt a small blush creep up her cheeks. "I think, you know, how he's been acting lately? Well I think he felt a bit bad about it is all."

Ginny smirked. "Oh really? Because I was talking to him earlier and he told me something quite different."

Hermione, at that moment, found the gnome crawling around the bushes quite interesting.

Ginny continued watching her and continued, "…and he seemed to think he was going to ask you out."

"He didn't ask me out"

Ginny laughed. "But he nearly did didn't he?"

Hermione peeked up at her friend and nodded. "And I hated it"

"Did you say yes?"

Hermione frowned. "No. But I didn't say no either"

They sat in silence for a minute, then Hermione, seeing Ginny looking at a point over her shoulder, turned around to see what she was looking at. Hermione saw the mystery girl smile at George and whisper something in his ear, energetically pulling her up from his chair. Hermione glared at his retreating back and whipped her head around.

"Danielle is in love with him you know" Ginny said casually.

"Who?"

Ginny smiled inwardly. "Danielle Warlock…she was in the twins year at Hogwarts, but Ravenclaw. She and George have went out and it's kind of been on and off for years."

She felt sick. She was supposed to be one of his closet friends but he'd never even mentioned her.

"I didn't know"

Ginny pushed herself off the ground and offered a hand to Hermione. "I'm not surprised, why would George mention someone like her to you?"

Hermione brushed off her legs, "Why wouldn't he Ginny!"

Ginny merely walked away from her and shrugged her shoulders.

Hermione loathed the bitch.

Bitch was such a strong word, and so rarely used by her that when Hermione thought of her as a bitch, she _knew _that she must actually be one. That or she was jealous.

George hadn't done anything… inappropriate…which the Weasley's newest houseguest, but Hermione could tell, quite clearly, that from the way she hung off George at every moment she must be having something with him.

She wasn't even pretty!

Hermione growled the moment she though that, it's not like _she _was prettier.

But she's not even smart! _Idiot, she was a RAVENCLAW; of course she's smart._

And she has an annoying voice! _…. Well…that is true. _

Hermione slammed the back fly screen at The Burrow and squeezed her eyes shut at the warm breeze flew at her. It was a relief to get out of the chaos of the house, especially as she was tirelessly trying to avoid Harry & Ron. Hermione headed towards the thick bush at the back of the garden, wanting to get drawn into the quiet heaven. Hermione felt her feet carry her towards a place George had often taken her. It was quiet and had strange flat rocks overlooking the grassy hills. Hermione smiled as she remembered the first time he had taken her there. Hermione had immediately run to the edge of the rocks wanting to get the best view but George had bellowed at her to stop. She'd turned and saw the worried look on George's face – he'd thought she would just keep running off the edge.

Hermione pulled the last branch away and stepped onto the soft grass. The only problem was someone was already there. Hermione knew she hadn't made much noise, and so she was still staring at the back of George. She allowed herself to indulge in the curve of his back before clearing her throat. George turned around, a small bit of worry in his eyes as he noticed her.

"Long time no see" he spoke smoothly.

Hermione kept quiet at his serious face. "She's a nice girl"

George frowned at her. "You've not said one word to her"

"Would you have?"

George shook his head, "It's not what you think Mione"

Hermione snorted, "And what is it that I think?"

George stood and walked over to her, Hermione instinctively moved backward causing George to freeze in his spot.

"You're angry with me"

"No I'm not!" Hermione replied stubbornly.

George placed a hand on his hip and wagged a finger at her. "Are too"

Hermione restrained herself from replying with a childish "Are not" before sighing deeply, "Why did you never mention her to me? Ever?"

George looked away from her and cleared his throat. "Well, It...Never really came up or anything…"

A thought had just occurred to Hermione. "Is she the girl from my graduation night..?"

George didn't reply, but it was all the answer she needed. "…And the one Fred mentioned you seeing before?"

The silence continued.

Hermione made an angry noise in her throat. "Oh it never _came up _did it George? Gee! I wonder why! How could you ever pretend to like _me _if I knew about the other girl!"

His cool façade crumbled as Hermione pushed him roughly in the chest.

"Oh and what about YOU miss perfect? I'm not stupid you know, I can see what's going on between you and Harry." George hissed. Hermione opened her mouth to defend herself but he continued, "…And I don't even _need _to see because he and Ron won't shut up about how he's finally nabbed Miss Granger!"

"He hasn't" Hermione said quietly.

"He may have well as"

Hermione heard a rustle behind George and saw Danielle coming up over the hill. She let out a strangled noise causing George to see her, but he merely looked and turned back to her.

"You know Hermione you want to know why things didn't work between us? They didn't work, and will never work because everytime we come close you keep sabotaging it" George didn't let her reply merely broke the eye contact he had with her and greeted Danielle with a hug.

She watched them for a moment, not fully comprehending what had just happened. George noticed she was still looking and this caused Hermione to angrily push her way back into the bush and towards the burrow.

"What happened?" Ginny called anxiously as Hermione stormed up the stairs, pushing off Harry as he tried to stop her.

Hermione flung open her door and slammed it shut again, immediately flying face first onto the bed. The tears had already started as she'd entered the Burrow.

The door creaked open and Hermione didn't move, she knew it would be Ginny. A weight sunk onto the mattress next to her.

"Is it George?"

Hermione mumbled into her pillow, but Ginny intuitively understood.

"…And Danielle?"

"Mhmm"

Ginny sat, silent for a moment. "They aren't very good together you know"

Hermione acted as if she hadn't heard. "It never lasts long"

Ginny sighed as Hermione refused to get up. "…And it won't this time. Especially since you are around Mione."

Hermione shuffled as Ginny moved off the bed.

"But Mione?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up.

"Mione…do something about Harry first"

A/N 

Thankyou to reviewers and sorry for the delay in this story. I apologise for the lateness but I've had severe writer's block and I'm in this chock a block time of exams. Harry/Hermione might have _something _but this is always going to be a Hermione/George story. Clearly.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't meant to be like this 

**Someday, Someday – Thirsty Merc**

Ginny sighed as Hermione refused to get up. "…And it won't this time. Especially since you are around Mione."

Hermione shuffled as Ginny moved off the bed.

"But Mione?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up.

"Mione…do something about Harry first"

**Chapter Nine:**

Hermione glared at her reflection in the mirror – she was such a horrible person! Harry had seemingly flung their relationship right into the deep end of _I love you's _and _why aren't you beautiful today Hermione, _before she even had a chance to back out of it. She'd kissed him once or twice, mostly at his insistence and she felt nothing, if anything kissing Harry made her feel sick. He hadn't seemed to notice yet but Mrs. Weasley had, giving Hermione looks every now and then. This whole situation was (pardon the language) entirely fucked up! Harry had gone from being the evil, jealous friend, to the soppy, gross 'boyfriend', and the only reason Hermione hadn't told him to piss off was because she wanted to make George jealous.

_And that wasn't even working._

Hermione had spent the past week or so sitting in the living room with Harry, Ron and Ginny (or all of them), and watching George and Danielle flounce out the front door to some bar, pub or club. They'd come back at the early hours flushed and excited and it was killing her. George's words ran through her head 'you sabotage it', and to some sense he was right. What excuse did she make before…? Ron. It was always about Ron but now it was clear Ron didn't hold any feelings for her. She remembered George's face a few days ago when he caught Harry kissing her, and she'd spoken to him later…

FLASHBACK 

George faced her and it surprised Hermione to see a frustrated, almost resigned expression on his face.

"It will always be something won't it Hermione?"

Hermione nervously pulled some hair away from her face, and frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

George sighed. "God Hermione. You know what I mean. First it was Ron, now it's Harry."

"It was never either of them George"

George glared at her and through a hand against the wall. "Oh that's very untrue of you! You know perfectly well, even if you refuse to admit it, that there is always something stopping us. I told you the other day and I tell you again today. And you know something Hermione? I am sick of waiting, because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in a drought, useless and disappointing"

He moved a bit to her and she saw his arm flicker, but as quick as she had seen it move it stopped, and he through her one last look and stalked off. She hadn't even got to tell her side of the whole debacle

**END FLASHBACK**

Now when emotion wasn't clouding her vision all she felt was anger. Anger at George, at Harry and at the whole damned situation. How _dare _he blame her for everything? Maybe she had been reluctant before to openly have a relationship with him, but now, now it wasn't just her, it was him. How dare he blame her and flounce around with Danielle?

"Mione?" Harry called from the doorway.

Hermione turned and smiled wearily up at him, even though she wasn't attracted to Harry she still felt towards him, as a friend and nothing more.

"Yeah?"

He came and stood in front of her, when she didn't look up he sat down next to her, placing a sweaty hand on her thigh.

"What's up? You've been so down the past week."

Hermione had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Not at Harry but just at _everything. _At the moment she wanted nothing more than to run away and do something for her. She had been working her arse off her whole life, and what had she gained from that? Fuck all.

"I need a break Harry"

She felt Harry stiffen beside her. "From me? We've only been going out a couple of weeks Hermione and I don't even spend that much time with you as it is!"

At that moment she wanted nothing more than to shake him off her. "Not everything is about us Harry"

He didn't respond but they sat there for a few more minutes In silence, Hermione staring out the living room window.

"It's never going to be about us is it Hermione?" Harry said slowly.

"How do you mean Harry?" Hermione replied, looking him in the eyes for the first time. She was slightly surprised to see resignation in his expression. Harry stared straight back at her, then cupped her chin kissing her lips lightly.

"I mean, I'm waiting for you to be my girlfriend…" Harry begun but was interrupted by Hermione, "Girlfriend? I've been your girlfriend the past two weeks Harry!". Harry placed a hand roughly over her mouth, "You haven't. At first I thought it might just take you a couple of days to get used to. And I know, two weeks isn't that much but I've seen you everyday so it is to me, and Hermione you just don't want to commit."

Harry smiled gently at her but the annoyance in his eyes told a different story, he stood up abruptly causing Hermione to fall back a bit in her seat, "Hermione it's not me you want and I'm not going to just be some ploy, I deserve better than that."

Hermione sat on the couch for a while more curious at how easily her relationship with Harry seemed to be over.

"Well that was over quick" a voice said, amused, from the door.

Hermione grinned, recognizing Ginny's voice.

"Thankfully."

Hermione had turned back around and missed the flash of annoyance cross Ginny's face.

"Thankfully for Harry"

Hermione looked back at her friend and guilt rushed through her.

"I suppose"

Ginny made herself comfortable next to Hermione and frowned. "You know he was just trying to make things work the only way he knows how"

"I know"

"And you know Harry makes a very good boyfriend."

"I also know that Ginny, what's your point?"

Ginny shut her eyes, then opened them and forced Hermione to look at her. "If anything Hermione you don't deserve Harry you know, and the way you've been treating George, I don't think you deserve him either."

Hermione jumped from the couch.

"How _dare _you Ginny!"

Ginny stood up as well, a surprised look on her face. "What do you expect me to think Hermione? You've had more than enough chances with both George and Harry and you've done _nothing _with any of them! Nothing!"

Hermione choked on her words as Ginny's vaguely mirrored George's. "Oh and George has made it easy for me has he? Prancing around with that dolled up slut!"

Ginny hissed, moving threateningly towards Hermione. "I like Danielle thankyou very much Hermione. And what was he supposed to do? You never made an effort with him! Did you ever tell him how you felt? Did you ever say 'George, I Love you? For gods sake Hermione not everything is about what others do, you have to make an effort too, you never put him first!"

"AND HE NEVER PUT ME FIRST!" Hermione screamed, frightening herself with the emotion she felt. "He never…" Hermione continued, taking deep breaths to calm her. "George and me were close ok. We were close, and the whole time he betrayed me, he never trusted me enough to tell me about Danielle. She was _always _first…my graduation Ginny? He promised me! He promised! And as soon as he got the chance to run off and meet her he did!"

"Well you never seemed to want me around now did you Hermione" A different voice called from the doorway, causing Ginny and Hermione both to whip around, coming face to face with George.

He was standing stiffly, a cup frozen in his hand and cool, hard expression on his face. Hermione could briefly make out Danielle and Mrs. Weasley behind him in the kitchen, each looking curiously at the scene in front of them.

Hermione felt the tears falling down her cheeks. "Of course I did George. You knew that"

George scoffed angrily. "How the hell am I supposed to know that? All you ever did was chastise me, and I was only a last minute date because you couldn't find anyone else mad enough to take you!"

Hermione heard a sharp intake of breath from Ginny but didn't stop glaring at George. Hermione felt her body shaking and she walked towards George at the same time he walked towards her. She poked him hard in the chest, "Knowing now how little I can trust you it was probably a good thing I never told you the truth then isn't it?"

George flinched at her expression. "And you want to know something else George? You say you can't wait for me, you say your sick of it, imagine how you would feel if you were me? All I ever do is wait. I wait for you to grow up, I wait for you to stop playing games, and look where that got us… you and _her, _me and…oh right, me and _no – one"_

George opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Hermione.

"And you know what? I'm SICK OF IT! Ginny thinks you deserve better and _fucking hell _you do! I'm no good for any of you! I'M LEAVING! And this time for good. I've no friends, no future, nothing at all because I was naïve enough to hang around here thinking we could have something. And you know the worst thing George, I _loved _you"

George broke the deep silence that had engulfed the room once Hermione stormed out the door by muttering, more to himself than anyone, _"loved… does that mean she doesn't anymore?"_

**Review:**

Please please review. After this Friday expect quicker, and better updates in all my stories because I would have OFFICIALLY finished the most massive exams ever! Wish me luck for economics – grins maniacally – I need it coz I don't even remember what a god damned economy is. Whoopsy Daisy. Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione slammed the door, listening to it shake on its hinges. WHY! She screamed in her mind. _Why _did she always have the uncanny ability to make a scene, and in the process embarrass herself? Why was she so sensitive? Why was she so intolerant? She was just as much to blame for everything as George was. George _had _given her chances, which she hadn't taken. Yes, he'd also made mistakes but when it came down to it, it was her who was always making the final decision. Had she bothered to address the issues that stopped her from having a relationship with him? No. He was right. It was always one thing or the other. First Ron, then Harry… and with Harry, well, that was a _weak _excuse. How come she was so scared?

Why did she always have to be scared?

George glared at the door. He could feel Danielle's and his mother's eyes frozen on his back. They expected him to rant, to rave, to rush out the door after her. George then did something very unexpected – he laughed. He turned his head slightly to glance at Danielle who smiled weakly at him; so much was said in that smile. He knew that _she _knew they were never going anywhere. As long as he had known Danielle she had known Hermione was something special, and as a kind, generous Gryffindor, she would always do the 'right' thing and let George go.

George gave her one last grin and flung the door open, grabbing a coat on his way out. He paused momentarily to try and see if she had hung around. He immediately spotted her sitting on a stone ledge about 20ms away.

Drawing a deep breath he yelled "IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?"

He saw her back tense as he drew slowly towards her. His heart rushing a mile a minute pounded as she turned her head slightly to look at him, her face unreadable.

"Is that all you give us then Hermione? After we give you a place to stay, a family?" He continued in a bit of a softer voice, after all, there was no need for everyone to hear their conversation.

Hermione's face tightened but as she opened her mouth to retort he continued, continually moving closer towards her.

"All you do is say how bad I've treated you, how I don't care for you and how much I _huuuuurt _you. Did you ever wonder, Hermione, how much you've hurt me?"

George was now standing only a few meters away from her.

"No"

It was not the reply he'd expected. Taking into consideration her past actions he'd prepared himself for a slap, a lunge, a bright red face and frizzy hair shouting at him in indecipherable long words. But all he'd gotten was a simple "No", and it told him all he needed to know.

"So then you never really loved me did you?" He replied calmly, ignoring the sick sinking feeling in his chest and stomach.

"I guess I was selfish" she answered quietly, her cheeks tingeing pink.

A thick lump formed in his throat, "I guess you were"

They stood, for what they both thought was eternity, arms loose, heads bowed, both refusing to look at each other.

He wondered what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Was she ashamed? Did she not care about him at all? And why?

His thoughts suddenly changed as he felt something rub up against him. Opening his eyes his mouth would have dropped had Hermione not been there to stop it. Tingles rushed through his body as her small hands cupped his face. Her brown almond shaped eyes looked into his, and despite the red rims around them he hadn't seen her look more beautiful.

"Just because I was selfish…" Hermione said slowly, pressing herself firmly against him, "Doesn't mean I don't love you"

…and then she kissed him.

A/N – A teaser for the final chapter, sorry about not updating in oh, let me see, months. Reviews doooo help authors write the final chapters though, mmmm reviews.


	11. Epilogue

_It wasn't meant to be like this_

**Authors Note:** Thankyou to all those who have reviewed, and especially those nice reviews

Sorry I took so long to write this, I just took a very long break from writing. I think I might like to get back into it for a while so feel free to read my other stories too 

Epilogue 

George Weasley paused outside the dining room at the Burrow, watching his family bicker at the annual Christmas Luncheon. The room was covered in messy decorations, bits of tinsel hanging off the doorways and windows, holly hanging above the table and a large pine tree crammed into the corner of the room. Ripped pieces of colorful paper, which had previously, hidden the children's gifts were flying about the room and not one person made an effort to clean it up. George smiled as he observed his mother, peacefully sitting, watching her large family with a satisfied expression on her face. Ordinarily she would have fussed over everybody, worried about how the meal tasted and become frustrated at the messy state of her home. But this year was different. This year she had no worries, no more children to find partners for, no more Dark Lords forming insane plots, and her husband had begun to spend more and more time away from work. George imagined his dad wanted to drift away from the ministry slowly before they fired him. It was not that he was disliked, or not useful, but after the war some people thought fresh blood was needed in the ministry, and now was the time when things were changing. Besides, Mr. Weasley didn't seem to mind – this way he got to spend more time with his grandchildren.

"George!" A bossy voice called from the living room.

George turned away from his family, a small grin forming on his face. Of course, at the dinner table a very important person had been missing. His wife.

As he walked into the living room he saw Hermione lying on the couch, her shoes kicked off halfway across the room and her legs resting on the arm of the couch. She did not look like the girl of many years ago, so prim and proper. He didn't think much had changed since they'd gotten married, it seems the only thing that would change Hermione Granger was a pregnancy…

He leant over the couch and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, trying to sooth her. He'd never felt so lucky. Who would have thought after years of friendship, fighting and complications that he would have gotten the girl? And not just any girl, but Hermione Granger. If you'd told him this 10 years ago he'd have laughed hysterically, then called St. Mungos, because if anyone truly believed this they'd have to be clinically insane. But as he pushed her legs aside and pulled her small body onto his lap he caught a whiff of her hair in his face. The same bushy, uncontrollable hair she'd always had, the only difference was now it was his. Because she was his.


End file.
